


Briefe an einen Partner

by Nicky5



Series: Briefe an ... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I'm so sorry for that), (because of the pen pal thing again), Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky5/pseuds/Nicky5
Summary: Shouyou biss sich auf die Lippe und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sein Spiegelbild an und flüsterte: „Ich hasse dich.“ Die Worte klangen leer, denn sie waren nicht wahr....Shouyou versucht, mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen.





	Briefe an einen Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that ...  
> But, yeah, happy (?) KageHina-Day!

_„Er war ein Partner.“_  
Kageyama Tobio war für Hinata Shouyou vieles. Sein erster Brieffreund, sein erster, selbsternannter Feind, der erste, den er abgrundtief gehasst hatte, der erste, den er als seinen Partner bezeichnet hatte.  
Sollte er auch der erste Freund sein, den er verlor?

…

„Schlecht geschlafen?“  
Verwirrt sah Shouyou zu Tanaka auf, der ihn grinsend, aber auch ein wenig besorgt, ansah. „Huh?“  
Tanaka deutete auf seine Augen. „Deine Augen sind rot und geschwollen. Bist du zu lange aufgeblieben oder hast du schlecht geschlafen?“  
Shouyou fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. War es so offensichtlich?  
„Beides“, murmelte er ausweichend.  
„Hmm“, brummte Tanaka nachdenklich. „Stimmt. Wenn man schlecht schläft, bleibt man auch automatisch zu lange auf. Da hast du recht.“ Er nickte wohlwollend.  
Verlegen rieb Shouyou sich den Nacken, froh, dass Tanaka ihm die Ausrede abkaufte. Genau genommen stimmte es sogar, er hatte schlecht geschlafen, aber das war nicht der eigentliche Grund für seine roten Augen.  
„Ich … Ich muss mal kurz aufs Klo.“  
„Okay. Aber sieh zu, dass du heute Nacht besser schläfst, ja? Wir brauchen unseren Lockvogel.“ Tanaka schlug ihm so fest auf den Rücken, dass er ein paar Schritte nach vorne taumelte.  
„Ja, mache ich“, erwiderte Shouyou und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor er schnell in Richtung Toiletten verschwand.  
Dort angekommen, stütze er sich auf einem der Waschbecken ab und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Tanaka hatte Recht. In diesem Licht sahen seine Augen furchtbar aus. Heute Morgen waren sie ihm nicht im annähernden so schlimm vorgekommen.  
„Blöder Kageyama“, fluchte er leise. Das war alles Kageyamas Schuld. Die roten, geschwollenen Augen, die Müdigkeit, die sich bis in seine Knochen fraß, weil er nicht ordentlich geschlafen hatte, das Gefühl nicht richtig atmen zu können, als hätte man ihm die Brust zugeschnürt, das Herz, das sich anfühlte, als würde es jeden Moment durch den Boden krachen, so schwer war es.  
„ _Blöder Kageyama_ “, wiederholte Shouyou, stieß die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und presste die Augen zusammen, versuchte die Tränen, die hinter seinen Lidern brannten, zurückzuhalten. Er würde sicherlich nicht weinen, schon gar nicht hier, wo alle anderen ihn sehen könnten und Fragen stellen würden. Was sollte er ihnen denn antworten? Etwa _„Ich heule wegen Kageyama, weil … einfach weil.“_? Das konnte er kaum bringen. Und wenn Kageyama das mitbekommen würde …  
Würde Kageyama wissen, warum Shouyou heulte oder würde er keine Ahnung haben? Wenn er es wusste, wenn er wusste, dass sein Brief Shouyou so fertigmachte, würde er auch vermuten, warum das der Fall war? Und wenn er es vermutete, wie würde er reagieren? Wäre er angewidert? Würde er ihn anschreien? Würde er ihm den Rücken kehren und nie wieder mit ihm sprechen? Shouyous Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an diese Möglichkeit dachte. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es anders wäre, war verschwindend gering.  
Trotzdem spann Shouyou den Gedanken fort.  
Oder würde Kageyama zu ihm kommen? Würde er ihn in den Arm nehmen? Würde er ihm ein sanftes _„Dummkopf“_ ins Ohr flüstern? Würde er ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischen, mit diesen vom Volleyballspielen rauen Händen? Würde er ihn mit diesen dunklen, sturmblauen Augen, die Shouyou so gern auf sich ruhen spürte, ansehen? Würde er …  
Shouyou biss sich auf die Lippe und öffnete die Augen. Er sah sein Spiegelbild an und flüsterte: „Ich _hasse_ dich.“ Die Worte klangen leer, denn sie waren nicht wahr.  
Shouyou wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, versuchte seine heißen, geschwollen Augen zu kühlen, dann klatschte er sich beide Hände auf die Wangen, so fest, dass zwei rote Abdrücke zurückblieben. „Okay!“, sprach er sich selbst gut zu und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht, aber es würde funktionieren. Er war entschlossen, den heutigen Schultag durchzustehen, beim Training Spaß zu haben und sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen für Kageyama unterkriegen zu lassen.  
Seine Entschlossenheit hielt genau zehn Sekunden. So lange dauerte es, die Toiletten zu verlassen und Kageyama am anderen Ende der Sporthalle zu erblicken. Er redete gerade mit Sugawara, der nun auf Shouyou deutete. Sein Herz drohte ihm aus der Brust zu springen, so schnell begann es zu schlagen, als Kageyama begann, sich umzudrehen. Doch bevor sich ihre Blicke treffen konnten, wandte Shouyou sich ab und lief zu den nächsten beiden Teammitgliedern, die er in der Halle ausmachen konnte. Diese stellten sich als Tsukishima und Yamaguchi heraus – auch nicht seine allerbeste Idee.  
„Hallo, Hinata“, grüßte Yamaguchi ihn, als er näher kam. „Hey, Yamaguchi. Tsukishima.“ Er warf dem blonden Riesen einen zögernden Blick zu, doch der schien zufrieden damit zu sein, ihn zu ignorieren. Auch gut, obwohl ein Streit mit Tsukishima ihn vielleicht sogar von den Blicken, die sich wie Messer in seinen Rücken bohrten, abgelenkt hätten.  
Das würde ein langer Tag werden.

…

Die Trainingsspiele gegen die Nekoma waren schon immer etwas ganz besonderes für Shouyou. Doch heute, mit dem neuen Mittelblocker – dem eins neunzig großen Halbrussen Haiba Lev –, fühlte es sich noch elektrisierender an. Sein Schnellangriff war geblockt worden und er war ganz offen von diesem Riesen herausgefordert worden, trotzdem war er nicht entmutigt, nein, er wollte besser werden, _der Beste_ werden.  
Den schmerzhaften Zusammenprall mit Asahi mitten in der Luft, schob er auf ebendieses Gefühl. Er war so davon eingenommen gewesen, dass er schlichtweg nicht aufgepasst hatte. Natürlich entschuldigte er sich sofort bei Asahi und er konnte sich sowohl von Coach Ukai, als auch von Kageyama was dafür anhören, aber … das Gefühl verflog nicht. Daher fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und ging, das erste Mal seit Tagen, direkt auf Kageyama zu.  
„Hey, Kageyama.“  
Kageyama wandte sich ihm zu, ihre Blicke trafen sich und sofort schlug sein Herz einen Salto. _Dämliches Herz_ , dachte Shouyou. Nicht mal jetzt konnte es Ruhe geben. Er richtete seinen Blick auf Kageyamas Brust, das grelle Gelb seines Trikots, um nicht mit dem stürmischen Blau seiner Augen klarkommen zu müssen.  
„Der _Whoosh_ -Schnellangriff … Ich werde aufhören, meine Augen dabei zu schließen.“  
„Huh?“  
Shouyou zuckte zusammen. „Ich kann nicht so bleiben. Ich kann nicht weiter nur Schnellangriffe schlagen, die extra für mich gespielt werden.“  
„Kannst du nicht. Deswegen haben wir normale Schnellangriffe gelernt.“  
Er verstand es nicht, Kageyama verstand es nicht! Warum verstand er ihn nicht …?  
„Ich weiß nicht, was gerade ihn dir vorgeht“, fuhr Kageyama fort, „aber, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, höre ich es mir später an.“  
Er wandte Shouyou den Rücken zu. „Aber falls du das jetzt vorhast, werde ich dir nicht zuspielen, weil ich weiß, dass du danebenschlagen wirst.“  
Wusste Kageyama, wie viel Schaden er mit seinen Worten in Shouyous Herzen anrichten konnte? Frustriert starrte er ihm hinterher.  
Und die Frustration ließ nicht nach, sie staute sich immer weiter an, bis sie nach dem Satz gegen die Nekoma, draußen, vor der Halle, wo er mit Sugawara und Kageyama stand, überfloss.  
„Bevor ich es wusste, hatten wir den letzten Satz gegen die Seijoh verloren. Als ich es realisiert habe, war der geschlagene Ball bereits hinter mir und auf dem Boden. Ich war derjenige, der verloren hatte, also will ich nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst, Kageyama.“ Shouyou hob den Kopf und diesmal hielt ihn nichts davon ab, Kageyama direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich will bis zum letzten Augenblick in der Luft kämpfen.“  
Jetzt würde er es verstehen, er _musste_ es einfach verstehen.  
„Ich habe während des Seijoh-Spiels verstanden, dass es der Zuspieler ist, der die volle Stärke eines Angreifers hervorbringt.“  
Shouyou sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Dieser Schnellangriff ist deine ultimative Waffe. Jede kleinste Verzögerung wird zu einem groben Fehler. Dein Wille wird für diesen Schnellangriff nicht gebraucht.“  
Kageyama verstand es nicht … und auch Sugawara und Coach Ukai, der hinter der Tür gelauscht hatte, verstanden es nicht. Zu allem Überfluss setzte Coach Ukai ihn für den restlichen Tag auf die Bank.  
Hatten sie Recht? War es unmöglich, den Ball, in dieser Millisekunde, die dieser Freak-Schnellangriff dauerte, zu kontrollieren?

…

War es unmöglich? Shouyou entschied, dass er es nie herausfinden würde, wenn er es nicht versuchte.  
Darum hielt er Kageyama, der an diesem Abend gerade nach Hause gehen wollte, auf und forderte: „Spiel mir den Ball zu.“  
Es stand ihm zu, fand er. Kageyamas Zuspiel stand ihm zu, denn er hatte es sich verdient. Bereits vor Monaten hatte er ihm bewiesen, dass er es wert war und er wollte es auch weiterhin wert sein.  
Nun standen sie hier, umgeben von zig verpassten Bällen, trotzdem forderte Shouyou noch einen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er es schaffen konnte.  
Aber Kageyama weigerte sich, sagte ihm, er solle sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, andere Angriffe, seinen Aufschlag und seine Annahmen zu verbessern.  
„Aber wenn dieser Schnellangriff nicht funktioniert, gibt es keinen Grund dafür, mich auf dem Feld zu belassen“, erwiderte Shouyou und sprach damit seine größte Angst aus. Die Angst, jederzeit ersetzt werden zu können. Er war nicht mehr in der Mittelschule, wo sie gerade mal ein Team zusammenbekommen hatten, sondern in der Oberschule, umgeben von lauter großen, besseren Spielern. Der einzige Grund, warum er momentan in der Startaufstellung war, war dieser Schnellangriff. Ohne ihn war er nichts Besonderes, nichts, das seinem Team den Sieg oder auch nur einen Punkt holen konnte.  
„Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass dein Wille für diesen Schnellangriff nicht gebraucht wird!“, fuhr Kageyama ihn an. „Ich werde dir Pässe zuspielen, die von keinem Block gestoppt werden!“  
„Aber dann werde ich nie besser werden!“, schrie Shouyou zurück.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte Kageyama ihn auch schon am Kragen gepackt. So nah waren sie sich seit Tagen nicht mehr, seit Shouyou begonnen hatte, sich von ihm zurückzuziehen. Lustig, dass sie handgreiflich werden mussten, um sich endlich wieder richtig in die Augen zu sehen. Oder eher typisch, Shouyou wusste nicht, als was er es bezeichnen sollte.  
Er griff nach Kageyamas Faust an seinem Hemdkragen. „Ich will stark genug sein, um selber kämpfen zu können!“  
Kageyama schüttelte ihn und warf ihn auf den Boden. „Deine Selbstsucht wird die Balance des Teams zerstören!“  
Mit gefletschten Zähnen starrte er Kageyama an, der genauso wütend zurückstarrte. Yachi Hitoka, ihre neue Managerin, die verängstigt im Hintergrund stand und ihren Streit, der zu eskalieren drohte, beobachtete, hatten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits komplett vergessen.  
„Ich spiele jedem zu, der spielentscheidend ist, das habe ich dir bereits einmal gesagt. Und ich denke immer noch so.“  
Genau deswegen wollte er sich doch verbessern! Verdammt!  
„Kageyama!“, schrie er, sprang auf und schlang die Arme um die Mitte seines Kontrahenten.  
Kageyama strauchelte mit der Wucht des Aufpralls. „Verdammt! Lass los!“  
„Ich lasse nicht los, bevor du mir nicht zuspielst!“  
Kageyama packte ihn an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn von sich, doch Shouyou war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und krallte sich abermals an ihn.  
„Sei nicht lächerlich!“, fuhr Kageyama ihn an, als er versuchte Shouyou von sich zu schieben.  
„Dieser Schnellangriff wurde gestoppt! Heute und während des Spiels gegen die Seijoh!“, erinnerte Shouyou ihn.  
„Versuchst du mir zu sagen, dass mein Zuspiel daran Schuld war?!“, sprang Kageyama sofort darauf an.  
Dieser Idiot! Shouyou hatte es ihm doch bereits gesagt!  
„Nein! Das ist es nicht! Es war perfekt! Es war genau richtig! Und trotzdem wurde er gestoppt!“  
Es war nicht Kageyamas Schuld! Es war seine!  
„Wenn ich nicht besser werde, wird er bei stärkeren Gegnern auch nicht funktionieren!“  
_Versteh es doch endlich!_  
Bevor Kageyama darauf reagieren konnte, wurden sie von Tanaka gestoppt, der ihnen beiden einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht verpasste.  
Nach dem Streit ging Shouyou mit Yachi nach Hause, ohne Kageyama noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Sie gingen den Großteil des Weges schweigend. Shouyou war nicht wirklich in Stimmung, um großartig zu reden, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich bei Yachi entschuldigen sollte. Es tat ihm leid, dass sie sich vor dem sowieso schon ängstlichen Mädchen dermaßen gestritten hatten.  
Als Yachi dann sagte, dass ihre Bushaltestelle dort drüben war und sie ab hier allein zurechtkäme, ergriff Shouyou seine Chance.  
„Tut mir leid, Yachi-san“, sagte er und lächelte sie traurig an.  
Das blonde Mädchen hob sofort die Hände. „Keine Sorge. Alles in Ordnung … Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Traurig sah sie ihn an und Shouyou erzählte ihr von dem Spiel gegen Kageyama in der Mittelschule, dass er ihm Rache geschworen hatte und in der Oberschule, natürlich, sofort auf ihn gestoßen war. „Es war sogar schlimmer, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte und wir haben viel durchgemacht, aber als wir einmal angefangen hatten, unser Spiel zu spielen, habe ich gemerkt, dass wir einander verstanden haben.“ Shouyou ließ die Schultern sinken. „Es war nicht so, dass er der erste Freund war, den ich hier gemacht habe. Er war ein Partner.“  
Als er dann auf sein Fahrrad stieg und nach Hause fuhr, konnte er nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die ihm über die Wangen rannen und vom Fahrtwind davongetragen wurden.

…

„Bin wieder Zuhause“, murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme, als er in dieser Nacht das Haus betrat und seine Schuhe abstreifte.  
Seine Mutter streckte den Kopf durch den Durchgang zur Küche. „Du bist spät. Soll ich dir etwas vom Abendessen aufwärmen?“  
„Danke, ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Shouyou wollte sich nicht länger bei seiner Mutter aufhalten, als unbedingt nötig. Die Gefahr, dass sie seine Verletzungen entdeckte und nachfragte, war zu groß. Doch seine Mutter hatte bereits seine zerraufte Kleidung und die Pflaster auf seiner Wange und seinem Ellbogen bemerkt.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie besorgt.  
Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er log: „Ich bin nur hingefallen, keine Sorge.“  
Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Mutter ihm nicht glaubte, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es ist wirklich alles okay. Ich bin einfach nur müde und will ins Bett. Gute Nacht.“  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, stellte er leise seine Tasche ab, legte sich, ohne sich umzuziehen, ins Bett und rollte sich zusammen. Jetzt, da er allein war, konnte er den Tränen, die er während des kurzen Zusammentreffens zurückgehalten hatte, wieder freien Lauf lassen.  
Er stellte sich gerade auf eine weitere durchheulte Nacht ein, als seine Zimmertür aufgeschoben wurde. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Arm übers Gesicht, um die Tränenspuren zu beseitigen. Sanft legte ihm seine Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Shou-chan …“  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er leise, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen, hoffend, dass der Kloß in seiner Kehle nicht allzu hörbar war.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich kann meinen kleinen Jungen doch nicht allein lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass er nicht okay ist.“  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich bin nur müde.“  
„Und trotzdem liegst du weinend in deinem Bett, statt zu schlafen.“  
Shouyou riss erschrocken die Augen auf und drehte sich halb zu seiner Mutter um. „Du hast es gemerkt?“  
„Natürlich. Deine Augen leuchten schon von weitem wie ein rotes Signallicht.“  
Shouyou seufzte und setzte sich auf.  
„Also, Shou-chan? Was ist passiert?“  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen und wich ihrem Blick aus. Konnte er ihr wirklich alles erzählen? Auch, dass er … oder sollte er das lieber auslassen? Aber das würde das Ziel verfehlen, nicht?  
„Ich habe mich mit Kageyama gestritten“, begann er leise.  
Seine Mutter strich ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken.  
„Seit diesem ersten Spiel in der Mittelschule, haben wir so viel durchgemacht. Am Anfang konnte ich ihn nicht leiden, weil ich geglaubt habe, dass er ein totaler Arsch ist.“ Shouyou stieß ein leises Lachen aus und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass er wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er schniefte. „Ich meine, er ist ein totaler Arsch, hat er heute wieder bewiesen, aber nicht nur. Er kann auch richtig nett sein, wenn er will. Und seit wir begonnen haben, zusammenzuarbeiten, hatte ich das Gefühl, als würden wir uns verstehen, auch ohne Worte, vor allem auf dem Spielfeld, aber auch so. Deswegen verstehe ich nicht, warum er mich jetzt nicht verstehen will. Ich will mich doch verbessern. Ich will mich verbessern, damit ich weiterhin auf dem Spielfeld stehen kann, mit ihm, aber er sagt, das bringt nichts, dass ich es nicht schaffe, diesen Schnellangriff zu kontrollieren. Und nicht nur er, sondern auch alle anderen, aber ich glaube, ich kann es schaffen, also warum lässt er mich nicht?“  
Inzwischen heulte Shouyou wie ein Schlosshund. Er wusste, dass seine Worte unzusammenhängend waren und für seine Mutter wohl keinen Sinn ergaben. Aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage einen geraden Satz herauszubringen.  
„Und das ist ja nicht alles, weißt du? Letztens, nach dem verlorenen Spiel gegen die Aoba Johsai, hat er mich gebeten, seinen Brief zu lesen. Ich hab es gemacht und es war so schlimm. Seit Wochen habe ich versucht, diese verdammte Schachtel zu öffnen und dann mache ich es endlich und heule nur, weil …“ Shouyou griff sich ans Herz, krallte seine Finger in den Stoff seines Hemdes. „Weil ich es nicht ertragen habe, wie traurig und verzweifelt er geklungen hat. Weil ich es nicht ertragen habe, dass Kageyama …“  
Er sah seine Mutter an. „Kaa-san“, heulte er. „Ich habe solche Angst, dir das zu sagen, aber … aber … ich bin in Kageyama verliebt. Ich bin in ihn verliebt und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich will einfach nur, dass es aufhört. Bitte, mach, dass es aufhört.“  
Seine Mutter, die mit wachsender Sorge den Zusammenbruch ihres Sohnes mitverfolgt hatte, machte große Augen, ob dieses Geständnisses. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und schloss ihn fest in ihre Arme. „Oh, Shou-chan“, flüsterte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Haare.  
„Es tut so weh“, schluchzte er.  
„Ich weiß. Ich weiß.“  
Seine Mutter strich ihm weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken und durchs Haar. Sie sagte ihm nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, denn das konnte sie ihm nicht versprechen und er war dankbar dafür.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis er sich wieder genug gefangen hatte, um den Kopf zu heben und sie schniefend anzusehen.  
„Ist es okay, dass ich …“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Blick ab.  
Seine Mutter sah ihn fragend an.  
„Dass ich in einen Jungen verliebt bin?“, vervollständigte er den Satz.  
„Oh, natürlich, Shou-chan“, versicherte ihm seine Mutter sofort, als sie verstand. „Du bist und bleibst mein Sohn, wen auch immer du liebst.“ Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Ich kann mir zwar schöneres für dich vorstellen, in diesem Land, aber ich werde dich unterstützen, komme was wolle.“  
„Danke“, flüsterte Shouyou, bevor er sich wieder in den Armen seiner Mutter vergrub. Dort schlief er auch ein, wie damals, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, und ins Bett seiner Mutter gekrochen war, wenn er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

…

Am nächsten Tag fasste Shoyuou einen Entschluss. Er ging zu _Sakanoshita’s_ und fragte Coach Ukai geradeheraus: „Wie genau soll ich eigentlich trainieren?“  
Coach Ukai, der sich bereits seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht hatte, nahm ihn daraufhin mit zu seinem Großvater, dem ursprünglichen Coach Ukai der Karasuno Oberschule. Dort lernte er die verschiedenen Tempoarten kennen und dass es sehr wohl der Angreifer war, der in der Luft das Sagen hatte. Doch dafür musste er auch lernen, den Ball in allen Situationen zu kontrollieren, selbst wenn ein Zuspiel nicht so lief, wie geplant.  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er nun mit dem normalen Training in der Schule und dem Zusatztraining beim alten Coach Ukai. Ihr Coach hatte ihn fürs Training zeitweise ins andere Team verfrachtet, um eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Kageyama zu vermeiden.  
Shouyou wusste, dass es das Beste war. Ein weiterer Streit würde nur die Moral des Teams gefährden. Momentan gingen die beiden miteinander um, als würden sie sich kaum kennen, sprachen nur das nötigste miteinander und gingen sich ansonsten aus dem Weg.  
Shouyou wusste, dass es das Beste war, aber er konnte nicht umhin, Kageyama zu vermissen. Was allerdings überraschender war: ja, er vermisste ihn auch beim Volleyballspielen, aber tatsächlich würde es ihn mehr zufriedenstellen, wenn sie einfach wieder zusammen zu Mittag essen oder gemeinsam nach Hause gehen würden. Er fühlte sich so einsam, wenn er allein in der Klasse oder draußen saß, sein Lunchpaket vor sich auf dem Tisch oder auf seinem Schoß und wenn abends nach dem Training die einzigen Geräusche, seine eigenen Schritte auf dem Asphalt und das Ticken seines Fahrrades waren.  
Doch es war nun einmal so und er konnte – momentan – nichts dagegen tun, also musste er damit klarkommen. Vielleicht war diese vorübergehende Trennung gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

…

Es war wieder so weit. Trainingscamp in Tokyo mit der Nekoma, der Fukurodani, der Shinzen und der Ubugawa. Diesmal fuhren Shouyou und Kageyama mit den anderen im Bus und nicht, wie letztes Mal mit Tanakas Schwester Saeko, weil sie ihre Prüfungen vergeigt und am selben Tag Wiederholungstests hatten. Ihre Mägen waren sehr dankbar dafür.  
Im ersten Spiel traten sie gegen die Fukurodani an. Als sich die Chance für einen Schnellangriff auftat, lief Shouyou los, sprang und … landete, ohne den Ball auch nur berührt zu haben. Verwirrt sah er Kageyama an, so wie so ziemlich alle anderen in der Halle. Hatte er sich das gerade eingebildet oder war der Ball …?  
„Was zur Hölle?“, hörte er Tanaka zu Kageyama sagen, sein typisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Das sieht dir ja mal überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Kageyama gepresst. Er schien unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Nicht weiter verwunderlich nach dem verpatzen Zuspiel, aber … der Ball war doch eben …?  
Shouyou konnte nicht anders, als Kageyama mit großen Augen anzusehen.  
Der nächste Versuch eines Schnellangriffs, doch diesmal war das Zuspiel zu weit. Aber da! Der Ball stoppte mitten in der Luft! Shouyou sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, streckte seinen linken Arm aus und beförderte den Ball gerade so übers Netz. Durch die Bewegung kam er aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete, statt auf den Beinen, direkt auf dem Hosenboden, aber …  
Er rappelte sich hoch, die Augen nicht von Kageyama nehmend, der seinen Blick mit ebenso großen Augen erwiderte.  
_Er ist anders._

…

_„Er war ein Partner.“_  
Kageyama Tobio war für Hinata Shouyou vieles. Sein erster Brieffreund, sein erster, selbsternannter Feind, der erste, den er abgrundtief gehasst hatte, der erste, den er als seinen Partner bezeichnet hatte.  
Sollte er auch der erste Freund sein, den er verlor?  
Auf jeden Fall, war Kageyama Tobio der erste, in den Hinata Shouyou sich hoffnungslos verliebte.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
